


I've Always Had This...Fantasy

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Post-Honeymoon, Post-Wedding, Romance, Wedding, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Barry admits to Iris a fantasy he's had about their wedding day that was unfulfilled.





	I've Always Had This...Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot to this, just a little drabble piece for the sake of having a quiet moment between Barry and Iris. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! 
> 
> The fic can also be found on my tumblr page where I go as cygnetofthesea :)

Barry stands in front of the open closet that he shares with Iris. He had come home early from work to get dinner ready for before Iris came home, but he was soon distracted by the sight of her wedding dress spilling out of the garment bag in their closet. 

That was where Iris found him when she walked into their bedroom. Barry stands there, his gaze on the dress, lost in thought as his fingers rubs against the fabric of the skirt.

Iris quietly set her bag down by the dresser, watching him with curious eyes.

“Babe? Is everything ok?”

Barry smiles at the sound of her voice, his attention still on the dress. “Yeah, I was just thinking,” he quietly murmurs.

Iris walks up to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, her head rubbing against the side of his neck. Barry tilts his head toward her and closes his eyes for a brief moment.

“About our crashed wedding?” She asks quietly.

He lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, I guess. But mainly how I barely was able to enjoy you in your dress.”

“Hmm, I know what you mean.” 

Barry slowly turns in her embrace, his hands coming up to trace her arms, his eyes following the movements of his own hands. He doesn’t quite look at her as a shy smile graces his lips.

“Actually, I don’t know if you do." 

Iris furrows her brows and tilts her head to the side slightly but lets him continue.

He brings her arms up to rest on his shoulders as she steps even closer to her. His nose brushes against hers as he whispers, his breath mingling with her own.

"See, I always had this…fantasy… of you and I having our first time as a married couple in your dress.” 

Iris let’s out a surprised laugh, her eyes lighting up as she tilts her head up to catch his eyes.

“Oh really? Tell me more about this fantasy, Barry Allen.”

Barry rubs his hands across her back and squeezes her against him, finally meeting her gaze. “I imagined that we’d be dancing at our reception. It wouldn’t be our first dance but maybe our tenth. Or twentieth.”

Iris raises her brows at that, beaming up at him. She nods for him to continue.

“And I’m looking down at you in your dress and you’re just so…radiant. God, just so radiant like you always are but it’s different now. You’re my wife and I know I get to keep you for the rest of our lives. You’ve always had me, but in this moment it hits me that you’re mine.” He shakes his head in wonder. "And you’re glowing. My cheeks are hurting from laughing so much, from smiling so much, incapable of believing my luck. That a woman as fierce, as beautiful, as strong chose me.“

Iris looks up at Barry, her eyes glistening. ”Barry…" she whispers. She brings a hand to her his face and gently strokes against his cheek.

He swallows thickly. “And I just can’t wait any longer. I have to have you. So I whisk you out of the ballroom. You’re laughing at me all the while, surprised by my boldness and telling me someone might notice we’re gone. We are the bride and groom after all.”

“So where did you take me? To consummate our marriage?”

Barry blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, the only place nearby was…a bathroom?”

Iris drops head back and giggles. Her body is shaking against his as he scratches the back of his head. He has to place both his hands on her waist to steady her.

“I know, not very romantic or even hygienic for that matter, but,” his voice cracks before continuing. “I imagined it was one of those really classy and elegant bathrooms, the ones with nice couches in it and very, very clean. Completely spotless and very sanitary.”

Iris fights to keep her giggles at bay as she humors him and nods in understanding. “So we do it on the nice couches?” 

“Uh…no, we um, we do it on the sink counter. But it’s very clean.” He rushes to reassure her.

“Ok, I trust you,” Iris replies softly, a happy smile on her face. “So how do we make it there?”

He looks into her eyes before dropping his gaze, his hands around her back slowly slides against her body. The heat of his hands easily penetrated the thin material of her work blouse. 

“Well, as soon as we walk through the doors I push you up against the closed door and kiss you. I make sure to lock the door because I don’t dare give someone the opportunity to interrupt.”

He brings a hand up against Iris’s chest, splaying his fingers against the exposed skin. The deep scoop of her blouse allows his hand room to roam across her skin. He feels the racing thrum of her heart as her breath hitches. His own heart races in time with hers. Always connected.

Barry’s eyes are heavy as he traces the movement of his hands with them. His breathing picks up, heart racing, his fingers savoring the softness of her skin.

“And then?” He feels her utter the words, her lips only mere inches from his jaw, her breath brushing lightly across his cheeks. 

He swallows thickly and leans down until his face is buried in her neck. He breathes her scent in, taking a deep pull through his nose before letting out a shaky sigh and nuzzling his face up until his lips touch the hollow of her throat. The softness of his hair tickles the sensitive skin of her neck, her senses heightened just as his is. 

His voice his quiet and hoarse as he speaks. "I cover your skin with my lips. Everywhere I can reach.“

Iris brings a hand up and threads her fingers through his messy locks as she tips her head back. "And then?”

“And then I take you.” 

“Right there against the door? You don’t take off my dress?” she breaths.

He slides his lips up the column of her neck, traveling up to her jaw and settling his forehead against hers. He opens his eyes and meets her warm gaze filled with a desire that matches his own. 

“We begin at the door. And no I don’t take off your dress. I wanted to see it on you longer.”

She pulls back slightly and raises her eyebrow with a smile. "It’s got quite of poofy skirt, you know. Kind of hard to get past it.“

Barry chuckles and shakes his head softly. "Where there’s a will, there’s a way. And believe me, Iris, there was a will. A strong will.” 

“Oh yeah? I think I know something about that,” she whispers. 

Barry nods his head, pulling her closer than possible. He parts his lips and leans down to kiss her when she stops him just before he can reach her lips. One hand remains at the nape of his neck, the tips of her fingers stroking his hair while the other comes up and gently brushes against his lips. She cups his jaw, leaving her thumb to slide against his lips. 

His breath is ragged as he exhales, his warm breath dampening her thumb. His tongue peeks out briefly, licking her skin. He looks at her with hooded eyes that pleads with her silently. "Iris.“

Iris slides her thumb away and brings her lips closer, just barely touching his. Their breaths mingle. ”Show me.“

He looks at her with slightly widened eyes, gauging whether she was being serious. Iris only looks back at him, steadfast.

"Really?” He breathes, “Right now?”

Iris licks her smiling lips and nods slowly. "Show me.“

He glances back at the dress before turning to meet her gaze. A smile spreads across his face. "Well, Mrs. West-Allen, I do aim to please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom!


End file.
